


The Infernal Heat of Mark Beaks!

by WickedRitual



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alpha Falcon Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Mark Beaks, Omega Verse, Porn with Feelings, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedRitual/pseuds/WickedRitual
Summary: Even the most influential and powerful people cannot escape their biological needs, no matter how much money they throw at it.
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen hard for the ship and had to write about it.

It wasn’t often a client would set up a meeting in such a public place, the Duckberg boardwalk was as public as it got. Whoever it was they must have a very unorthodox way of thinking.

“Woo-hoo Gravesy"

Falcon Graves had never turned on his heel so quickly upon hearing that enraging tone. His typical fight response flipped to flight in that grey parrots presents.

“Woah woah buddy where ya goin?” Mark Beaks seemed to expect Graves to make a quick get away, which is why he came prepared with his swagboard.

“Far away from you” Graves really had to stop taking these anonymous jobs in Duckberg, was no one else interested in a professional saboteur in this city?

“But how will you hear my amazing and generous proposal if you leave!” Mark whined, sounding like a stubborn child.

“I won’t!" Graves was power walking through the crowd, jaw clenched in anger.

“…sorry I’m not following” Mark raised his brow “I don’t think you understood when I said amazing AND generous proposal” he tried to clarify

“I don’t care! I will never work for you!”

“wah? Don’t want my name attached to your bank huh, no problemo, I can transfer the money from an over seas account, Or cash if you prefer”

Mr.Graves stopped, slamming his fist down onto the wooden railing of the boardwalk as he turned to face Mr.Beaks “You’re the problem! You are egocentric, demanding, arrogant and deceitful! Why would I work for you! Your mother threw me in jail"

“Ah ah ah, and who bailed you out? Moi" he gestured smugly to himself “so no harm done right?”

Falcon shook his head “You have been so coddled you cant even comprehend what a consequence is”

“Untrue! When I crash a car I have to readjust the seats in my new car. BOOM, consequences of my actions"

“That’s not..” Falcon stopped himself, getting wrapped up in a pointless back and forth was exactly what Mark wanted. Falcon knew he couldn’t out talk the brat, so he shook his head and kept walking.

“Wait wait!” Mark sounded genuinely anxious “Its an important job, I need you. Just hear me out at least"

Falcon didn’t know why he decided to listen, Maybe it was because he had never heard such vulnerability from Mr.Beaks, maybe he was curious what trouble the parrot was in.

Maybe he had gone soft for the boy.

“What is it?” he grumbled

“Oh thank you! Woah did I just say thank you? I think this Milestone deserves a commemorative selfie!” Mark pulled out his phone, holding it far away from him and Graves, he made a peace sign while the falcon scowled behind him.

“Can we please focus" Graves urged as Mark finished off his post with a few tags.

“Hm?” Mark’s eyes darted to Falcon then back to his phone screen “oh yeah, no no, not here aha" he laughed a bit “This matter is waay to personal to discuss here! Roll with me Gravesy!” the parrot rolled forward, now leading the way.

“Why did you choose this meeting spot if we cant discuss the matter here!”

“Aha oh I thought you might be mad at me. Even though I did bail you out of jail" Mark whispered under his breath “I am significantly less likely to be punched in public! It’s Basic social etiquette!”

“tough gamble. I’m not the type to withhold punch" Falcon threatened

“and yet, I remain unpunched” the cocky parrot looked over his shoulder, his smug expression insinuating something Graves did not like.

That if the lack of comeuppance was not due to social etiquette, perhaps Graves just didn’t want to punch Mr.Beaks.

An unacceptable conclusion.

Mark rolled up towards the road where a black stretch limousine was waiting for him. Dubstep music blared from the inside as a B.u.d.d.y robot opened the door when it saw his master approach.

The robot picked up the parrots hover board once his master disboarded it. He discarded his helmet onto the ground haphazardly as he entered his vehicle, rightly expecting his Buddy robot would pick up after him.

“Let’s go Gravesy, I have a very important brunch I am already fashionably late for" the billionaire complained. Snapping his fingers in a way that made Falcon want to break them.

Despite his better judgment Graves climbed into the car, finding it was just the right height for him to fit comfortably, meaning the space would be plentiful for Mark.

The door shut behind him, making the inside of the limousine dark without the allowance of the suns light to pass through the heavily tinted windows. He was alone with the African grey parrot, feeling cut off from the outside world.

Mark was sitting across the limousine from him, seated in the center of the sleek black pleather seat, the drivers window rolled up behind him for maximum seclusion.

Dubstep was blaring from multiple speakers, vibrating the seats and shaking the vehicle. There was a light show flashing to the musical beats, like they had just entered a club during its peak hours.

“Would you turn down this noise” Graves grumbled as loudly as possible, then watched as Mark’s mouth moved, forming words no one could realistically hear in such a loud environment.

Graves pointed to his ears, gesturing that he could not hear what the other had to say. Mark smirked, his head was bopping to the noise, while his hand gestured for Graves to wait.

The beat of the music was picking up, coming to a climatic drop resulting in Mark exclaiming his approval with a long drawn out “Ooooohhhhh" the parrot raised his arms, slowly lowering them as the hype of the rhythm slowed down again.

Graves was thankful that the music ended soon after that, from what he could tell the noise might have went on forever. But now he had to deal with the parrots talking, which didn’t seem like a much better option.

“I thought you were running late" Graves grumbled

“I am on account of me. Not you” Mark was looking down at his phone, typing out something Graves didn’t care to know.

“Tell me what you want so I can officially reject your offer and leave"

In a stunningly out of character move Mark put his phone into his front pant pocket. He leaned forward with his elbows on his thighs and his hands together. Giving maximum focus to Mr.Graves.

“As you were told over the phone payment is five million upon completion of your task” Mark starting the pitch with his offer, signaling to Graves that this job would require a lot of convincing. This was bribery.

“It’s a lot of money. More than your usual offers. Must be a big job, big risk" Falcon was intrigued, though he didn’t show it, keeping a monotone voice and flat expression.

“Mm, no actually. It’s not even a crime" Mark explained

“So its hush money" Graves assumed “something you don’t want getting out because it will hurt your reputation, you pay big for my silence, Is that it?”

“Pew pew pew, you got it big boy" Mark winked while ‘shooting’ his finger guns.

“What’s the job”

“Getting right to it than" Mark leaned back, crossing one leg over the other. “putting it bluntly, I am going into heat in three days, I need a ride"

“…” Falcon took a moment to make sure he had processed that sentence right, when he was sure he had, he spoke “Let me out of this car"

Mark’s face fell “wh.. wait! What’s wrong!? This is a deal of a life time!”

“This is insulting” Graves said with a disgusted tone.

“If anything it’s a complement with a big check attached to it" Mr.Beaks insisted

Graves felt some pity for the younger man, Mark was truly out of touch for not realizing how inappropriate his offer was.

“I do not have sex for money" Graves insisted, keeping his cool.

“The money is not for the sex, it’s for your silence. The sex is payment in of itself!" Mark argued “I don’t want to be making this offer anymore than you want to be hearing it! I’m desperate okay, I wouldn’t sleep with you otherwise!” Mark’s pupils shrunk as his beak pulled back in a frown, even he realized those weren’t the right words to have used.

“find someone else" Graves grumbled as the limousine began to pull over to the side of the road at his request.

“There is no one else!” in a last ditch effort Mark grabbed at Falcons sleeve to stop him from leaving “You’re the only one who won’t state claim on me"

Graves looked into the grey parrots eyes, where he usually saw a screens reflection there was real desperation.

“Do this one last thing for me and I promise I’ll never contact you again, anonymously or otherwise. You will never see me again.. Unless you subscribe to monthly issues of worlds hottest and tallest billionaires..”

Graves sighed, he opened the door, stepping out of the vehicle. “Sorry Mr.Beaks" he shut the door.

He began to walk off, fully aware of the limousines window sliding down beside him as the vehicle inched forward at Falcons pace.

“Ok..well.. if you change your mind permission to jump into my DMs...” Mark winked, he was trying to make light of their situation but there was an anxiousness about him. “Oh uh make sure the subject is something tat stands out.. I get a lot of DMs.. you know.. comes with being rich and famous..” Mark was rambling, hoping he would say something to save this situation.

Falcon sighed, he deviated from the sidewalk, turning down a pedestrian path where cars could not follow.

He didn’t risk looking back, knowing Mark was waiting for such a cliché and would definitely read to much into it.

-

Falcon had lost track of time after his meeting with Mark, the rest of his day seemed to slip by without him noticing. It really bothered him that so much time was wasted when he should have been checking for another mark.. target.. damn.

He needed to get Mr.Beak and his outlandish offer off his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The motel Graves stayed in was quite shabby, he preferred a place that wouldn’t ask many questions, that took cash upfront and didn’t have working security cameras. So this place was perfect for him.

Graves didn’t usually drink much, he preferred to be at the peak of preparedness at all times, but after his departure from Mark he just couldn’t get the parrot off his mind.

Mark had some nerve disrespecting a highly acclaimed saboteur the way he did. Falcon Graves was proud of the skills he had acquired over a life time of intense training and discipline.

Why did he keep letting this spoiled man-child treat him like such a fool.

Mr. Graves shook his head, laying back in the bed he currently occupied. He turned on the news having to get Mr.Beaks off his mind somehow.

-

Falcon Graves shot awake suddenly upon hearing a voice in the room with him, one that couldn’t be mistaken.

“Mark?” Graves was an incredibly light sleeper, the evening news had changed to entertainment news reruns. Low brow gossip mongering the station owned and could play freely when they didn’t have the late night slots full.

Of course he would wake up to a short interview involving a disguised Mark Beaks and an imposing reporter.

It felt like Mark was inescapable. The man was on everything from billboards, to magazines and tv.

Who could blame Falcon for seeing Mark everywhere here looked, when he almost literally was everywhere.

Falcon looked at his watch, it read 3AM. Not great. If he didn’t get some more sleep he wouldn’t be at peak performance. Even the smallest sign of weakness was unacceptable in his high risk job.

He shut off the tv, closing his eyes in a futile attempt to sleep. He kept seeing Mark behind his eyelids, he remembered every word they had shared in the limousine, every little fidget, the way the colourful dancing lights illuminated his features.

Falcon felt his chest tighten, he is almost unable to breath. He sat up and opened his eyes again. He decided to give up on his attempts to sleep, there were more concerning matter now.

Like how on earth could he be in love with that brat.

-

Falcon packed up everything he brought with him into one suitcase. It would be best to leave Duckberg for a while. He could starve out these feelings of affection with some time away.

It’s not like Mark felt the same, he probably found someone else to take his place anyway.

Falcon shook his head, it wasn’t HIS place to take. Mark could do what he wanted, Falcon wouldn’t care.

There were plenty of ducks that would be happy to take Mark’s offer. even without the monetary benefit. Falcon tried to hold back a guttural growl at the thought of Mark finding someone else.

This was silly. He shouldn’t worry himself with these matters. Mark Beaks was off limits and that was the end if it.

-

Falcon Graves covered his face in shame as he stood outside of Waddle HQ. He swore he was on his way to the airport when he got sidetracked.

Still, he might as well check on Mark, for closure.

Falcon walked through the building unencumbered just as he did the day he and Mark met. When he made it to the top floor Immediately the guards were on high alert. They still hadn’t realize that he’d been hired by Mark just as they were.

“Now sir, we don’t want any trouble" one of the guards said calmly, putting himself between Falcon and Mr.Beaks office.

Falcon adjusted his shoulders and cracked his neck from side to side. If it was a fight they wanted…

“Oh oh oh. Mr.Gravesy!”

Falcon looked behind the guards, seeing a smug parrot approaching them. It impressed Falcon how such a scrawny bird could domineer over such bigger men.

Falcon would blame the money, but that wouldn’t be giving Mark his fair credit. He earned the respect of his guards on his own merits. To think otherwise was a gross underestimation of his ability to lead a room.

The guards turned towards their boss “Sir would you like us to escort your kidnapper from the premises?” The guard clenched his teeth, desperately wanting permission for a rematch with Falcon.

Mark walked past the guards barrier and put his arm on Falcons shoulder, encouraging him to move forward.

“No that’s fine. This time he is invited" Mark chirped happily.

“What for sir?! He threw you off the roof last time!” the guard seemed rightfully confused.

“I am in negotiations with Mr.Graves for the return of Ta-Dah” Mark lied so naturally, not a single waiver in his voice. “do not bother us" he waved for the guards to be on their way.

Falcon shrugged Mark’s hand off his shoulder as they entered his office. Automated window blinds lowered, covering up the large glass walls for some privacy.

“I was getting worried you wouldn’t be back Gravesy!” Mark was the first to speak, all semblance of authority he used when speaking with his guards was now gone.

Mr.Beaks put his arms out, coming in for a hug that to Falcons own surprise he didn’t stop.

“I wanted to check on you..” Graves said while feeling Mark’s arms struggle to reach around his torso.

Mark broke the hug, pulling his buzzing phone from his pocket. “You could have just checked my socials. I always update" he said matter of factly.

Falcon shook his head “you seemed distressed yesterday. I wanted to make sure you were ok. Did you find someone to..” he paused, trying to think of an appropriate way to say this “keep you company"

“No" Mark said flatly, looking at his phone as to avoid eye contact. “I didn’t ask anyone else. The deal is exclusively for you"

Falcons cold expression broke into one of surprise and maybe just a little relief. He had invented the whole idea that Mark would’ve been shopping around.

Falcon felt a little guilty for that assumption.

“What are you planning to do?”

“Lock myself in a vault for the week..” Mark shrugged, the plan wasn’t fully thought out but it would keep him out of trouble.

Falcon couldn’t believe what he said next “I'll help you”

Mark lite up, his eyes turned to stars. It was so sudden and endearing Falcon was taken aback by the charm of it.

“Yes! Killing it!” Mark enthusiastically pumped his fist, then started to tap on his phone

“You prefer duck dollars, USD, Mark bucks?”

“None” Falcon answered

“Come again?” Mark looked up front his phone

“I don’t want anything from you” Falcon repeated “I will help you because I want to"

“Mmm no, I’d rather you just took the money” Mark smiled

“I don’t want it” Falcon insisted

Marks expression turned suspicious “then what do you want?”

Falcon realized Mark wouldn’t accept someone being kind to him without an ulterior motive, it was much easier to just pay for kindness than expect it.

“To spend the week with you"


	3. Chapter 3

“You should slow down!” Falcon was gripping the side of Mark’s luxury convertible to keep himself stable as they zip around the winding streets at an outrageous speed. It wasn’t that Falcon didn’t like to go fast, but he greatly doubted Mark’s abilities to not crash.

“What’s that?” Mark asked for a repeat, the wind blew passed his ears making it hard to decipher what Falcon was saying. In spite of going well over the speed limit Mark looked quiet relaxed.

“I said to-" the car horn sounded “slow-" another honk cut him off again “would you stop that” Falcons feathers were getting rustled by Mark's antics

“Oh lighten up Gravesy~ I know this road like I know my phone” he insisted confidently “Besides you look good with wind blow hair" Mark winked.

Falcon looked away, keeping himself reserved. He stared at the manicured lawns and gardens that they passed by. It was strange since he could not see any houses, guessing who ever manages the neighborhood also landscaped even the uninhabited areas.

“oh oh the drop is coming up!” Mark chirped happily

“Drop?”

“Yeah put up your hands!” Mark said as he did just that, removing his hands from the wheel. The car tilted its angle, speeding down a hill

“Keep your hands on the wheel!” Falcon leaned over to the drivers side, grabbing the steering wheel to keep them from veering off road.

“Gravesy your arms aren’t up! Woooo!!” Mark sang, foot still firmly pressed on the gas pedal as he laughed with no regard for his own safety.

When they made it to the bottom of the hill the land flattened out again. Mark took back the wheel from Falcon “wasn’t that fun!?”

“No. It was not fun" Graves grumbled, relieved to finally be pulling up to a large mansion, Only it wasn’t what Falcon had expected

“I forgot about this..” Mark uttered under his breath

The house doors were open, the lawn full of people and a variety of cars, red solo cups littered the grounds, a drastic difference from the clean and tidy lawns they had passed on the way over.

“What is going on here?” Falcon looked accusatory towards Mark

“I threw an epic rager here a few nights ago. You’d know all about it if you followed my socials Gravesy. It was trending all day” Mark proclaimed proudly

“You didn’t tell them to leave after?”

“I was the draw! Why would they stick around if I wasn’t here" Mark pulled his cell phone from his pocket, he began typing away.

“What are you doing?”

“Buying a new house for us to stay in"

“Just tell them to leave!”

“Mark Beaks?! The life of the party? worldwide party connoisseur?! Shut down his own soiree?! Out of the question. I cant have my name attached to being a party pooper, it would be bad for the Mark Beaks brand”

Something really ruffled Falcons feathers about Mark considering himself a brand. He stepped out of the car, shutting the door before walking towards the houses entry way.

Mark looked at him curiously “where are you going?”

“To clear out the place, Party crashing is very on brand for me"

When Graves stepped inside the house the air was thick with the smell of booze, the floor was sticky with spilt drinks and the music made the walls vibrate.

He shoved the party guests out of the way as he traversed through the house. It wasn’t like any party Falcon had been to, people were mostly just on their phones, or taking selfies.

“Hey Geezer take a picture of me would you!” A Dalmatian approached Falcon, targeting the only one in the room who wasn’t engrossed in his phone. The dog had a curly mustache, thick rimmed glasses and a polka-dot bowtie. He didn't bother waiting for an answer before shoving his phone onto Graves. He posed obnoxiously before Graves crushed the phone in his hand with ease

“What the hell man!” the dog barked in alarm as he scrambled to pick up the pieces, as if his phone could have survived being folded like an accordion.

Falcon lifted the dog by the collar of his shirt. “Get out" he sneered. As if sensing the unspoken threat of ‘or else’ behind the raptors words the dog ran off with his tail between his legs clutching his busted phone.

“Gravesy if were going to hang out you need to get your cellphone blood lust under control"

Falcon was about to return Mark’s snark before he turned and saw what the billionaire was wearing. A very conspicuous outfit, but at least his most recognizable features were hidden.

“what are you wearing?” Falcon frowned, looking Mark over.

Mark was more than ready with an answer for that “This is a genuine Versace bowlneck trench coat, Supreme high top sneakers, only ten pairs were made and I own three of them, specially made Ray-ban ladder shades, there was a sale but I insisted on full price-"

“enough, I am sorry I asked” Falcon had to resist rolling his eyes at the shameless bragging.

Mark linked his arm around Falcon’s, the parrot felt overly warm to the touch

“so what’s the plan big guy? Gonna man handle everyone out the door? I’d love to see it”

“No, that would take all day and you’re already heating up, I’ll need a more practical method”

Falcon must have been very observant, even Mark hadn’t noticed he was getting warmer.

“You’re a lot like these people.. what would make you leave?”

“Hmmm" Mark hummed as he tapped his phone against his beak “it’s a little extreme.. ”

“Let’s hear it" Falcon was intrigued by Mark’s hesitation, wondering what the parrot had in mind.

“I have an EMF phone jammer.. It’ll take everyone in a small radius offline"

Falcon cocked his brow “How is that extreme?”

“It affects my phone too!” Mark whined “It goes against everything I believe in!”

Falcon sighed, patting Mark’s head “You’ll survive. I am going to shut off this ruckus”

Falcon left Mark to tracked down the music’s outset. The house had many speakers mounted on the walls, which meant there was no room where one could find peace.

He went where the crowd was the most compact, finding the core of the party gathered in a large living room area.

Falcon made a B-line to the Dj’s turn table, where he tossed the DJ to the crowd.

Falcon looked at all the buttons and nozzles, he decided yanking the outlets from the walls was the easiest way to shut this thing off.

As the music died there was a rousing booing chant from the crowd before Falcon cut through the noise with his loud and domineering voice. “Party is over. Leave now"

Mark listened to the crowd, they seemed hesitant, mumbling to one another, seeming confused and put off.

With a final, heartfelt ‘brb’ posted to his socials Mark activated his phone jammer, muffling the frequencies and successfully cutting everyone off from the rest of the world. If they wanted to blog, they'd have to leave.

“Anyone refusing to vacate the property will be removed by force" Falcon didn’t need to show off his strength to gain compliance. There was an indescribable quality about his character that demanded obedience from others. He was incredibly persuasive without having to assert much effort.

Mark’s cheeks were nearly the shade of his tail feathers as he realized he was unabashedly swooning over Falcons display of authority. The larger mans ability to take control over a room hadn’t gone unnoticed.

Mark wished the crowd would have put up a little more of a fight, if only so he could see Falcon in action. But his house was full of spineless clout chasers, not the type to step up to a man two times their size, especially if they couldn't live stream it.

Mark shuffled against the current of people, ending up in front of Falcon as the Raptor ushered people from other rooms to follow the flock.

“That was impressive, you really know how to own a room” the parrot remarked happily.

“I would hardly call it impressive. It’s like herding children” Falcon remarked, he had dealt with real threats, in comparison this was simple.

“You’re so modest" Mark smirked

“A rare trait in your circle I’m sure" Mark’s smiled faded, making Falcon regret how critical his comment sounded.

“That sounded harsh" Falcon recognized, trying to convey that he was apologetic

Mark shrugged, apathetic towards Falcon’s admission “No, you’re right" Mark’s eyes went back to his phone screen. He scowled when he remembered he was temporarily off the grid.

“keep up the shepherding” Mark passively waved Falcon off while he disappeared into another room in the house.


End file.
